


Aufgeben

by Khalaris



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode: Satisfaktion, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalaris/pseuds/Khalaris
Summary: Boerne fällt auseinander und redet nicht viel. Thiel dagegen umso mehr.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Aufgeben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Für cricri. Deine Fanfics haben mich unwiederbringlich in dieses Fandom reingezogen :)
> 
> Das ganze spielt direkt post-Satisfaktion. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles nicht so spurlos an Boerne vorbeiging wie er anderen gerne weismachen würde.
> 
> Beta gibt's keine; für Anmerkungen, Verbesserungen etc. bin ich aber immer zu haben. Vor allem weil es schon etwa 17 Jahren her ist, dass ich das letzte mal Fanfic auf Deutsch geschrieben habe.

Sie hatten noch eine Weile im Keller auf seiner Truhe nebeneinandergesessen. Thiel hatte sein Bier mit bemerkenswerter Geschwindigkeit geleert, etwas das ihm selbst schwerfiel, ob des für seine Begriffe fast unerträglichen Geschmacks. Trotzdem hatte er sich gewünscht der Moment würde nicht enden. Das gleiche was ihn immer zu Thiel hinzog, was auch immer das war, hatte ihn auch diesmal wieder gefangen. Also bot er an noch für sie beide zu kochen. Thiel nahm dankend an.

Sie waren hinaufgegangen und Thiel noch für einen Moment in seiner eigenen Wohnung verschwunden, während er selbst begann das Essen vorzubereiten.

Er stellte gerade den Topf auf den Herd als es ihn überkam. Die letzten Tage hatte er nicht die Zeit gehabt zur Ruhe zu kommen und das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Das Corps. Der Hanauer Kreis. Thiel mittendrin, dabei gehörte der überhaupt nicht in dieses Leben. Stielicke, dem er - verdammt nochmal! - vertraut hatte. (Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.) Stielicke, der versucht hatte ihn zu erpressen. Verrat. Vertrauensbruch. Er war immer… Er wollte doch nur dazugehören. Aber er hatte Grenzen, schon immer gehabt. (Sein Atem ging schneller.) Da war ihm das erst bewusst geworden. Er hatte einen Menschen ernsthaft verletzt. Einfach so, für nichts. Diese Grenze überschritten. Die Scham übermannte ihn von Neuem, als wäre es gerade erst passiert. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Ein Schritt zurück, dann noch einer. Die Wand an seinem Rücken. Er sank zu Boden. Es war zu viel, alles zu viel. Er hatte damals gelogen und er log heute immer noch. Es waren nur mehr Lügen geworden. Noch mehr, noch mehr. Seine Brust schnürte sich zusammen. Luft - er bekam keine Luft. Seine Ohren klingelten. Ein Teil seiner selbst wusste was gerade passierte. Als ob er sich selbst zusah. Panikattacke. Das Wissen half nicht. Es half nie. Seine Gedanken lösten sich auf. Sein Herz hämmerte. Er schnappte nach Luft. Es war dunkel, hatte er die Augen geschlossen? Er konnte sie nicht öffnen. Oder waren sie schon offen? Eine Stimme drang zu ihm durch. Aber er verstand nichts. Seine Hand bewegte sich (wurde bewegt?), lag jetzt… Wärme. Und Bewegung. Ganz leicht nur. Was war das? Wieder die Stimme, jetzt etwas klarer. Atmen? Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, versuchten einen Sinn zu finden. Atmen! Er spürte wie sich der Körper unter seiner Hand bewegte. Ein. Aus. Zu schnell. Ein… Aus. Wie oft tat er das? Ein. Die Zeit schien endlos. Aus. Seine Gedanken zerflossen, rannen wie Wasser durch seine Finger. Unhaltbar. Nur sein Atem. Und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren.

Zeit verging. Er starrte auf seine Oberschenkel, die schweißnasse Stirn an seine Knie gelehnt.

Und seine Hand, die Thiel an die eigene Brust gepresst hielt. Er sollte sie zurückziehen aber ihm fehlte jede Energie.

"Ich kann nicht mehr." Die Worte entwichen ihm bevor er sie bewusst dachte. Er hörte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Und Thiel auch. Thiel, den er nicht ansehen konnte, denn dann hätte er zugeben müssen, dass der tatsächlich hier war, dass das hier gerade wirklich passierte.

Er spürte wieder Bewegung unter seiner Hand, dann Wärme an seiner Seite. Thiel hielt seine Hand immer noch fest umschlossen. Diese Wärme, die Nähe - trieben ihm fast Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte nie wieder loslassen. Für immer hier, für immer diesen Moment behalten. Niemals loslassen.

Aber er musste. Wenn er nur die Kraft dazu hätte.

"Ich kann nicht mehr." Diesmal waren seine Worte kaum mehr als ein Seufzer, voll Resignation.

"Boerne…" Er zuckte zusammen. Natürlich, er war nicht allein hier. Wut hätte ihn durchfahren wenn er die Energie dafür aufgebracht hätte. Wie konnte Thiel ihn so sehen?

"Sie kennen mich gar nicht!" Statt zornig klang er trotzig. Seine Hand rührte sich nicht.

"Ich kenn' Sie besser als Sie glauben." War das ein Lächeln in Thiels Stimme? Machte der sich etwa über ihn lustig? Wenn er Thiel nur ansehen konnte. Nein! Wer wusste schon, was der aus seinem Gesicht würde lesen könnte. Seine Maske war gebrochen, und er hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft, Thiel verbal in seine Schranken zu weisen.

"Sie verstecken sich." Was?

"Sie wollen nicht, dass jemand sieht, wer Sie wirklich sind. Also verstecken Sie sich hinter dieser… bescheuerten Maske. Tun so, als ob Sie sich für den besten, größten, tollsten halten, damit ja bloß keiner merkt, wie verletzlich Sie wirklich sind." Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Er konnte doch nicht- aber Thiel ignorierte den Sturm, der in ihm aufzog, und redete einfach weiter.

"Sie sind unglaublich emotional aber anstatt das mal offen zu zeigen übertünchen Sie das mit großen Worten und großen Gesten. Sie suchen die Nähe zu anderen und das übertünchen Sie mit dieser... scheinbar egoistischen Ignoranz von Grenzen."

Die Wut ihn ihm verflog so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Thiel hatte recht. Natürlich hatte er das.

"Sie sollten Profiler werden," murmelte er in seine Knie aber Thiel hatte ihn trotzdem gehört. Er lachte, und drückte kurz seine Hand. Das lenkte ihn ab. War es nicht seltsam, dass Thiel seine Hand nun schon so lange hielt?

"Mensch Boerne, ich bin doch kein Masochist. Wenn Sie wirklich so ein egoistisches Arschloch wären, wie Sie immer tun, glauben Sie echt ich wär dann mit Ihnen befreundet?"

Er schreckte hoch. Wie bitte? Seit wann-? Thiel sah ihn an und er konnte den Blick nicht lesen aber Wärme floss in sein Herz und ein Kloß saß in seinem Hals und er musste seinen Blick abwenden bevor er in Tränen ausbrach.

Thiel rückte von ihm ab, ließ seine Hand los und ihm entfuhr ein unwillkürlicher Laut. Bitte nicht gehen! Aber Thiel stemmte sich nur ächzend hoch und streckte ihm dann wieder seine Hand entgegen.

"Kommen Sie Boerne, wir ziehen aufs Sofa um. Hier unten holen wir uns nur noch nen kaputten Rücken."

Er ließ sich hochziehen, zu müde um dem noch etwas entgegenzubringen, und sie gingen zum Sofa. Thiel forderte seine Hand nicht zurück und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er setzte sich in gebührendem Abstand zu Thiel, der aber sofort protestierte- "Nee, komm'se her" -und ihn näher zu sich zog bis sich ihre Schultern berührten.

Es war… schön. Es fühlte sich gut an, hier zu sitzen, Schulter an Schulter mit Thiel. Natürlich wusste er, dass er Thiel mochte. Das stand überhaupt nicht zur Debatte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich verstand, warum. Und jetzt war er zu ausgelaugt um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er wollte einfach diesen Moment genießen. Seine Augen fielen zu.

Die Türklingel riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Als er sich aufsetzte, rutschte die Decke von seinen Schultern. Schaudernd zog er sie wieder hoch - Thiel musste ihn irgendwann zugedeckt haben - und blinzelte verschlafen Thiel an, der gerade von der Tür kam.

"Ich hab uns was zu essen bestellt." Thiel hob demonstrativ den Plastikbeutel, den der in der Hand hielt.

"Hmwa?" Er gähnte.

"Sehr eloquent." Thiel grinste ihn an. "Sofa oder Küche?"

Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. "Küche."

Thiel nickte und ging nach nebenan wo einen Moment später die Besteckschublade klapperte. Er fühlte sich immer noch etwas seltsam aber wenigstens konnte er endlich wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Nachdem er aufgestanden war und die Decke wieder zusammengelegt hatte, strich er über sein nun ziemlich knittriges Hemd. So konnte er sich wirklich nicht sehen lassen. Der Gedanke brachte ihn ins Stocken. Es war doch nur Thiel. Thiel mit seinen unsäglichen St.-Pauli-T-Shirts, den verwaschenen Jeans und der grässlichen beigen Jacke. Na gut. Vielleicht musste er ja nicht absolut perfekt aussehen. Nur heute einmal.

Bevor er zu Thiel in die Küche ging, machte er einen kleinen Abstecher ins Bad und sprenkelte sich etwas Wasser auf sein Gesicht. Er sah sich im Spiegel an und versuchte die geröteten Augen zu ignorieren. Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch sein Haar bis es einigermaßen vorzeigbar aussah - besser würde es an diesem Abend wohl nicht mehr werden.

Eine Minute später saß er mit Thiel am Küchentisch. Bisher hatten sie kein weiteres Wort gewechselt. Das Essen roch gut; ihm fiel erst jetzt ein, dass er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, zu sehr war er mit dem Fall - und seinen eigenen vielleicht nicht gänzlich durchdachten Aktionen -beschäftigt gewesen.

Er schnappte sich zuerst die Calamari-Ringe, die mochte Thiel sowieso nicht. Der Verpackung nach zu urteilen hatte der bei seinem Lieblingsitaliener bestellt. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schon wieder so warm ums Herz.

Seit sie hier saßen hat er es vermieden Thiel direkt anzusehen, auch wenn er ab und zu spüren konnte, dass Thiels Blick auf ihm weilte. Aber irgendetwas musste er doch sagen, schließlich konnte er die ganze Situation nicht einfach unkommentiert lassen.

"Thiel, sind wir wirklich…" Er konnte auf einmal nicht weiterreden. Was wenn-

"Freunde?" Er nickte ruckhaft. Thiel lehnte sich für einen Moment zurück und endlich brachte er den Mut auf den anderen anzusehen. Er konnte Thiels Gesichtsausdruck nicht entschlüsseln.

"Boerne, mir ist in den letzten Tagen klar geworden, dass Sie was ganz anderes unter Freundschaft verstehen als ich." Autsch. Der Kommentar traf ihn härter als er dachte.

"Diese Säbelrassler-Burschen da, das sind doch nicht Ihre Freunde." Er öffnete gerade den Mund um sich reflexartig zu rechtfertigen aber Thiels erhobene Hand hielt ihn davon ab etwas zu sagen. "Nee, lassen'se mich mal ausreden, ausnahmsweise." Also gut.

"Boerne, Sie sind… ne verdammte Nervensäge. Sie mischen sich andauernd in meine Ermittlungen ein, und in mein Privatleben auch." Bei den Worten legte sich wieder so ein Druck auf seine Brust. Er wusste ja auch nicht warum er das tat. (Natürlich wusste er das aber selbst jetzt konnte er es sich nicht eingestehen.)

"Sie sind ein international anerkannter Rechtsmediziner, Sie bräuchten sich doch überhaupt nicht mit mir abgeben. Und soweit ich weiß haben Sie sich auch nicht in die Polizeiarbeit eingemischt bevor ich hier hergezogen bin." Moment, was? Hatte er das nicht? Oh.

"Aber jetzt tun Sie's. Lassen sich ja gar nicht bremsen. Ich meine, wir haben Fallbesprechungen hier, abends. Nur zu zweit. Ist Ihnen überhaupt mal aufgefallen wie verdammt viel Zeit wir miteinander verbringen?" Nein, darüber hatte er tatsächlich noch nie genau nachgedacht. Hatte es sogar aktiv vermieden darüber nachzudenken. Aber jetzt brachte Thiel es doch zur Sprache. Selbstverständlich war dem das aufgefallen. Er senkte seinen Blick, konnte Thiel nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Er hatte es übertrieben, natürlich war es zu viel Zeit.

Thiel seufzte. "Was ich eigentlich sagen will ist… Ich vertraue Ihnen, Boerne. Verstehen Sie?" Nein. Nein, er verstand nicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Thiel sich vorbeugte, die Ellbogen auf den Tisch stützte.

"Und ich mag Sie irgendwie." Aber vielleicht… vielleicht musste er das ja nicht verstehen? Vielleicht reichte es dieses mal, zu akzeptieren, dass es so war.

"Ich sehe wer Sie sind, Boerne. Für mich brauchen Sie sich doch nicht hinter Ihrer Maske verstecken. Und außerdem… sind Sie halt _meine_ Nervensäge." Er konnte das verschmitzte Lächeln in Thiels Stimme hören und auf einmal verstand er es doch. Ein Lachen quoll aus ihm heraus, es fühlte sich an wie diese Freundschaft - unerwartet, ungewollt, ungeplant. Und doch genau richtig.


End file.
